


A long awaited conversation

by MidnightMew



Series: Kitty Drabbles [2]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series- Cassandra Clare
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMew/pseuds/MidnightMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty finally comes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A long awaited conversation

'Livvy , do you think I could talk to you, just for 5 minutes?'  
Ty asked her quietly, his voice still shaking slightly out of fear and the slight disbelief that he was actually doing this. He had imagined this in his head lots, but he had always assumed he wouldn't need to, that he could somehow get by keeping it to himself. Of course, as the smartest in the family he honestly should've known that it wouldn't work out like that, that it wouldnt be that easy. So this was why he was doing it now.  
'Of course you can,' she said gently, 'Is here fine or do you want to go upstairs, you know- a bit more private?'  
'Upstairs would be fine,' Ty answered, feeling on the verge of a breakdown and already regretting his decision. He had to keep going though, he'd started now.  
Once they were in his room, away from the others, he turned to face her and felt his stomach twist in a knot. He couldn't do it, he couldn't do it. No. He pushed that thought out of his mind. He could do it and he would do it. Trembling he started to explain.  
'Livvy,' he started.  
'Livvy, I think I'm gay,' he had done it, it would be impossible to explain how hard it had been for him just to say these words, but she seemed to understand.  
'Oh Ty,' she stood up and put her arms around him, '  
Don't worry, I still love you the same as ever, this doesn't change anything.' Ty smiled at her through the tears forming in his eyes.  
'So back down for pancakes?' Livvy asked, like it had never happened.  
'Yeah,' Ty said, feeling like a massive weight had been taken off his shoulders.  
'Lets go back down before all the pancakes are gone.'


End file.
